Pyrrha Goes Ham
by shadowwhat
Summary: Pyrrha Does Buttstuff. It's short, sweet, and rolls right off the tongue. Everybody loves it.


**A Note**

 **I will only be holding this chapter until the** **original** **author can get his account up and running. This story will be deleted as soon as he is able to post stories. Until then, do review!**

Original Author: The God Emperor of Drunkkind

 **u/10617187/The-God-Emperor-of-Drunkkind**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Cardin's Crapper**

It was a warm spring day. The birds were singing, a gentle breeze was wafting the sweet scent of the flowers throughout the campus at Beacon, in other words, it was a perfect day. Pyrrha Nikos walked along sunlit path with a spring in her step. Today was the day; the day she would finally confess her undying love to Jaune. She would do _anything_ to assure he would return her feelings. She had only just the day before finished her preparations, she got her hair done, bought a cute new outfit to wear for the night, and had acquired some special… _toys_.

Suddenly, Pyrrha stopped dead in her tracks in response to the scene before her. It was Jaune… and Cardin _Fucking_ Winchester, that walking embodiment of human trash. Jaune was clearly in distress, as was typical when Cardin was involved. Pyrrha couldn't stand it, she despised Cardin for making Jaune's days at Beacon hell. She wanted to walk up to Cardin and break his legs, but then she held back, not wanting to injure what little pride Jaune maintained. After a moment had passed, Cardin noticed Pyrrha's ill-hidden irritation, grew slightly pale, and retreated. With the coast clear, Pyrrha finally approached Jaune, "I don't understand why you let him do that to you Jaune."

"O-oh, Pyrrha, so you saw that," Jaune turned his gaze downward to his shoelaces, "it's not so bad. I think he's finally starting to get bored of it, I just gotta wait it out a little longer."

Pyrrha gave Jaune a deadpan look of disbelief, there was no way Jaune believed that Cardin would let off any time soon. She let out an exasperated sigh and looked into Jaune's blue eyes, ready to finally confess, but the moment was ruined; tainted by Cardin. So instead she decided to put on her best smile and encourage her crush, "alright Jaune, but let me know if you need any help dealing with him. You know I'm alway there for you."

"Thanks, Pyrrha, but it's fine, Cardin's just one of those guys who feels the need to exert his dominance over everyone."

Suddenly, Pyrrha was struck by the divine light of inspiration, oh sweet serendipity, how had she not thought of this before? _Dominance_. That was the key to solving all her problems. All she had to do was fully dominate Cardin, and he would bend. Additionally, all that Cardin dominated, would be hers, namely Jaune. She began to hatch her plan as she and Jaune strolled back to the dorm.

The sun had just set beyond the horizon and the sky became overpowered by dusk. Russell Thrush of team CRDL sat in the dorm with the rest of his team. When suddenly, a horrid chill ran the course of his spine, it could be only one thing: something evil this way comes. What this evil was he didn't know, but he did know it was directed at this room, and he had to get out _yesterday_. He sprang up from his spot on the floor, abandoning his study notes and classwork and sprinted to the door. Before any of his team could question him, he made up a believable lie on the spot, "SHIT! I gotta go, I got detention with Port tonight, if I'm not there, he's gonna saddle me with an entire month of combat training with Goodwitch!" Russell bolted out the door and down the hall toward his personal hiding spot, thinking _forgive me._

Silence fell upon the dorm room, when Sky cleared his throat, "Well _that_ was weird." The remaining team members grunted in agreement and went back to their studies. A few moments later, just as the bright moon in the night sky was snuffed out by passing storm clouds, there was a sudden banging on the door. Cardin leapt from his chair in surprise, then become overcome with anger at himself for being shocked by something so stupid. He approached the door, ready to beat the source of the banging noise senseless. But he never got the chance, the door burst open as he grasped the knob, the solid wood door smashing his nose and knocking him to the floor, as his vision faded, he heard screams and saw in the doorframe… was that Nikos?

Cardin slowly began to regain consciousness, but something was wrong, his head and face throbbed in pain. He reached up to wipe his face of what felt like blood. But his limb wouldn't obey, couldn't obey, he jerked, realizing his limbs had been bound. Then he remembered, Nikos had bash the door in his face. He opened his eyes and searched the room, he was face down on his bed, alone; Sky and Dove were nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, Nikos appeared in view, squatting down to look Cardin directly in the eyes. She spoke huskily, her voice hoarse and deep, with some sort of drawl, "'bout time you woke up, boy." Cardin tried to say something, but as he open his mouth, Pyrrha jammed something in his mouth, and he realized that they were his dirty shorts. Cardin gagged, wanting to vomit.

"Shhhhh," Pyrrha chastised, "no one's gonna be ruinin' our _fun_ tonight boy, Don' worry 'bout yer frien's they's nice an' safe in that there closet." Pyrrha gestured behind her to the aforementioned closet, "We's gonna be gettin' nice an'... _close_ t'night." She stood slowly, and Cardin noticed that she wasn't wearing her usual armor or school uniform. No, what she wore could only be described as bondage gear. She traipsed out of view, in the direction of the foot of the bed, the mattress shifting under a new weight. Cardin was starting to feel a bit better about his predicament. Until he felt a pair of hands roughly seize his asscheeks and felt something smooth and rigid sliding between his crack.

Pyrrha leaned down, pressing herself against Cardin's back, whispering into his ear, "I'm gonna make you squeal like a piggy. The safeword is 'suey'." She pulled back and looked down as the new buttslave's asscrack, wear her bright crimson strapon rested. She lifted the rod and aligned it with her target, and thrust with all her might. The sudden sensation of being penetrated surged throughout Cardin, he tried to scream out the safeword, but his shorts garbled his words. A harsh slap ripped accross his asscheeks, "what wuz that boy? Yer gon' hafta talk clear in you want somepthin!" Pyrrha cackled harshly as she ripped the shorts out of Cardin's mouth. The room suddenly echoes with cries of would-be piq squeals. Pyrrha stopped thrusting, bent over and reach out her hand to cup Cardin's cheek and turn his head so that he could see her out the corner of his eye. She smiled kindly at him, seeing the tears streaming from his eyes. Her grin then turned wicked and perverse, "'bout that safeword, I lied." Cardin's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as Pyrrha resumed thrusting, even harder than before.


End file.
